1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scaffold jig and more particularly pertains to providing a tool that when used in conjunction with two ladders forms a scaffolding platform and further allowing the scaffold jig to form a scaffolding platform on any two ladders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of scaffolding is known in the prior art. More specifically, scaffolding heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing an elevated working platform for one or more workers are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,062 to Revere discloses a simplified scaffold ladder. U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,582 to Meadows discloses a scaffold for an a-frame ladder. U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,759 to Jacobs discloses a mobile ladder-scaffolding system. U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,024 to Fredricks and Smith discloses a portable scaffold ladder. U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,592 to Fleischer discloses an adjustable ladder and scaffold. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,491,852 to Leist discloses a ladder scaffold.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe scaffold jig that allows any two ladders when used in conjunction with the scaffold jig to form scaffolding that may be placed inside or outside the ladder set-up, to allow the user to locate the scaffold platform where he can reach his work area.
In this respect, the scaffold jig according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a tool that when used in conjunction with two ladders forms a scaffolding platform and further allowing the scaffold jig to form a scaffolding platform on any two ladders.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved scaffold jig which can be used for providing a tool that when used in conjunction with two ladders forms a scaffolding platform and further allowing the scaffold jig to form a scaffolding platform on any two ladders. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.